<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cave of Two Lovers by DetectivePop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881219">The Cave of Two Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePop/pseuds/DetectivePop'>DetectivePop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varigo Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caves, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter &amp; Anna Lencioni, M/M, Oblivious, Secret tunnel, Varigo Week 2020, Varigo Week 2020 (Disney), varigoappreciationweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePop/pseuds/DetectivePop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you heard the legend of the Cave of Two lovers? They say to get through those tunnels, a map will do you no good. Instead, let love me your guide...but that's just a rumour.</p><p>No one's ever made it out alive after all.</p><p>Day 2 of Varigo Appreciation Week, First Kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo &amp; Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varigo Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cave of Two Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I'm late, no I don't care. Please enjoy my dumb avatar tts crossover : ).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did they get themselves into this mess?</p><p>
  <em>'Let's take a shortcut.'</em>
</p><p>They said.</p><p>
  <em>'It'll be quicker.'</em>
</p><p>They said.</p><p>It had seemed like a good idea at first, although realistically, they should've seen it coming. The team had successfully gotten the next totem and now prepared for their long journey to the next kingdom. The only thing that stood in their way were the mountains that separated their current destination and the next. It would have been an easy journey, one that would take a long time but wasn't difficult to travel. It was an estimated two months journey to get around the mountains, and while no one wanted to take that long, it was the only option they had.</p><p>At least, that was the case before they heard the legends.</p><p>The town at the mountain base was peaceful and small. It had been their temporary home, a place to relax for a week before they were to head off. Although Varian knew that where there were small towns, there were legends. It didn't take long before they heard the legends, or more specifically the legend that this town was known for.</p><p>"Have you heard the legend? About the cave of two lovers?"</p><p>The innkeeper had been eager to tell them the first night of their stay. When no one spoke, they took that as a sign to continue.</p><p>"Through these mountains there are a series of tunnels. Legend says they shift and move, a never ending labyrinth with no escape!...That is, unless you believe in love?"</p><p>The four exchanged confused glances. Yong's face brightened, he was always one for stories. "Almost like...a secret tunnel..." He whispered</p><p>"For even though a map will do you no good, they say love is the true guide."</p><p>Needless to say, the rest of the gang immediately brushed it off as nonsense. Just another cruddy rumour from another cookie-cutter town...</p><p>"But gosh wouldn't it be amazing if love really could guide you? I mean, it would only take a few days to make it through those mountains if that were the case!" The innkeeper gushed. A few days? That would cut their travel time from two full months to just merely 48 hours. "Although, it's not like anyone has ever lived to confirm it or not."</p><p>After a week, the group found themselves outside the caves entrance.</p><p>"So was anyone paying attention when the old bag said 'no one has made it through'? Or was that just me!" Hugo yelled, throwing his arms in the air to emphasize his point. Really, he expected this level of blind naivety from Yong and Varian, but Nuru too? Said naive alchemist turned around, a smile on his face.</p><p>"Oh come on <b>glasses</b>, lighten up a bit." He made sure to emphasize the nickname, knowing it bugged the blonde. Apparently he was the only one allowed to use nicknames because it was 'his thing'. "I expected you to be a bit more of a risk taker."</p><p>Hugo's mouth gaped in shock. "This! Goggles, this is not a risk! This is a death sentence! Nuru, come on, talk some sense into them." It was a last ditch effort, and when the princess sent him an innocent smile, he knew there was no point in trying. From the corner, Hugo could hear Yong snort. "You shut your mouth."</p><p>"Yeah <b>glasses</b>," Yong covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his ever growing laughter. It wasn't his fault he was failing miserably, the look on the blondes face was priceless! "Have a little fun once in a while."</p><p>Varian could almost see the steam coming from Hugo.</p><p>"Look, being led by love is almost as unbelievable as moving caves. If we can't find a way out we can just backtrack." The alchemist swung his freshly packed bag over his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine Hugo."</p><p>Staring into those blue eyes, the older man couldn't help but believe him. So much so that once the group started moving in, he begrudgingly followed. As he was passed a light, Hugo almost believed that things were going to be okay. That was until he heard the thunk.</p><p>"Uh oh."</p><p>Turning around, the blonde managed to catch a brief glance at the scene before disaster. Yong, sprawled out on the ground. One of his newly created motion-triggered fireworks, thrown out in front of him. The young boy had been so proud when he'd managed to get it working properly for the first time. It had been proved to be useful in a pinch, just throw it at the ground and boom, easy distraction. Hugo had half a mind to just turn around. Pretend the inevitable wasn't coming. As the wondrous colours filled the cave opening, hitting the unstable rocks around it, he knew it was too late.</p><p>The world around them rumbled. Luckily, Varian had been faster than the rest, scooping up the fallen boy and running. Almost on cue, an avalanche of rocks rained from the sky, right where Yong had been laying. Their once reassuring exit was officially blocked.</p><p>How foolish he'd been to trust those beautiful eyes.</p><p>Silence overcame the group, no one knowing what to do next.</p><p>"...Well, I'm sure this is just a sign..." Varian laughed awkwardly, although the fear was evident in his voice. "yeah, we were just...meant to travel this way!" The alchemist tried pulling out that good old fashioned Rapunzel positivity, although it just didn't sound the same. Luckily, Nuru, sweet Nuru, took pity on him.</p><p>"Yes, it's probably...destiny!"</p><p>It was obvious nobody was falling for it.</p><p>"Destiny or death..." Hugo grumbled, beginning to move further into the cave. When no one followed, he stopped, looking back. Their confused looks earned them a sigh. "Well? I thought we were following fate or whatever." The blonde turned back around. "Let's get going before our lights run out."</p><p>--:::------::-------------------&gt;♡&lt;--------------------::------:::---</p><p>Needless to say, there was definitely no destiny waiting for them in this cave.</p><p>Three hours in and it was evident they were lost. Four hours in and Yong began complaining his feet hurt. Five hours and he wasn't the only one complaining. Hugo let out a huff of annoyance.</p><p>"Is there really no way to map the tunnels?"</p><p>"Yes Hugo, just like the last ten times you asked." Nuru grumbled. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried, she was the team navigator after all. "If you're gonna complain then <b>you</b> can try mapping this mess!"</p><p>Varian could smell the fight that was brewing. It was frustrating having to be the peacekeeper all the time. Nobody was surprised when Hugo fought back.</p><p>"Isn't it supposed to be your job mrs navigato-"</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>Everyone's heads wiped around. Out of every member of the group, Yong was the last one they expected to break the fight. Just goes to show how tired the boy truly was. "Fighting will get us nowhere, we need to think."</p><p>"Yong's right, we need a plan." Varian sent a thankful smile to the boy, a bit of confidence returning.</p><p>"What about...love?" Nuru piped up. Hugo, of course, scoffed.</p><p>"Love? That's ridiculous, it was just a dumb legend."</p><p>Varian sighed. "It's not like we have any better ideas..."</p><p>Hugo rolled his eyes, "Well I for one think-"</p><p>He was cut off as the rock walls around them began to shake. Much stronger than last time, it was hard to keep balance. It was Hugo this time who noticed the first few pebbles that fell from the ceiling. Luckily, Yong was out of the way, unluckily, the rocks had found a new target, Varian.</p><p>Without thinking, Hugo lunged at the alchemist, knocking them both to the floor. Before the other had a chance to respond, as predicted, the cavern collapsed in on itself. A blockade of boulders separated the two from the rest of their group.</p><p>Crap.</p><p>"Varian! Hugo! You alright!" They could hear a voice yelling, along with a worried chitter from the other side as the quakes subsided. The blonde let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Thank the maker everyone was okay.</p><p>"Yeah, we're good!" He called back. Hugo looked down at the other, almost jumping as he realized how close they had gotten. Their light, while thankfully not out, had dimmed, casting a soft glow across Varians face. From their distance, Hugo could count each individual freckle like stars. By the maker he would love to.</p><p>Now was not the time.</p><p>"U-um...H-Hugo?" The alchemist's voice pulled him from his trance, a bright blush covering his face. It hit the blonde that he was pinning the other down. He quickly moved away, standing and brushing away the dust on his pants. Varian quickly followed, sighing as he finally got a good glimpse at the rocks. "Well, looks like we won't be getting through there anytime soon."</p><p>"What should we do?!" Yong yelled from the other side. They were in a shitty situation before, he couldn't imagine how the other felt with this new advancement.</p><p>"Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out!" Varian called back, "We'll see you on the other side!"</p><p>"You two knuckleheads better make it out!" Nuru called back, worry lacing her voice. Varian laughed causing Hugo to smile like the disaster he is.</p><p>"Race ya to the finish!" The blonde called back. A challenge was always a good distraction.</p><p>"Oh you're on!" The two from the other side cried, and by the loud stomping on the ground, they could only assume the others had run off.</p><p>Varian picked up their light, a vial of glowing liquid. He gave it a shake, the glass glowing brighter. It wasn't going to last long, Varian could tell, after a certain amount of time the solution would have to be replaced. This wouldn't be a problem if all their supplies weren't with the others. They didn't have much time left.</p><p>"We better get going hair-stripe, there is no way I'm losing to those amateurs." Hugo's voice made the alchemist jump. He forced a smile as he looked up to the blonde.</p><p>"Yeah...yeah let's go."</p><p>--:::------::-------------------&gt;♡&lt;--------------------::------:::---</p><p>Hugo didn't want to admit it but things were getting grim.</p><p>Another few hours passed and still no sign of progress. A part of him still held onto hope, at least until Varian had finally said the one thing he dreaded hearing.</p><p>"Hugo the light's not gonna last much longer..."</p><p>The blonde stopped, looked at the other man's sunken expression, and knew this wasn't a joke. "...And we don't have..."</p><p>"No."</p><p>A silence fell over the two, neither knowing what to say. All they could do was continue walking. Another 20 minutes and it was evident the vial was starting to dim.</p><p>"Hugo..."</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>The two finally stopped walking. Their feet ached beyond belief, crying out for rest.</p><p>"Why don't we just try the love thing that the legend mentions?"</p><p>Hugo let out an irritated sigh. "You said it yourself, love being our guide is just as unbelievable as moving caves."</p><p>"And I'm pretty sure these caves have definitely been moving!" Varian's voice rose. He didn't want to get angry, but the stress was wearing him down. Hugo wasn't faring any better.</p><p>"Yeah? Well I'm pretty sure this whole situation could've been avoided had you just listened to me!" The blonde snapped back. Normally, the alchemist would have backed off. Deep down, he knew it was his fault for following such an unreliable lead. Hell, you'd think he would've noticed how no map the group had ever seen indicated that there even were tunnels in these mountains. There had been plenty of red flags and warnings, and yet Varian had ignored them all. Ultimately, he was to blame for their group's demise, and he didn't want to admit it.</p><p>Maybe that's why he fought back.</p><p>"<b>I </b>was just thinking about the group! Two months of non stop travel would've worn us down! Oh but I'm <b>so sorry</b> that I just wanted to help us!" Varian yelled, his fists clenching.</p><p>Hugo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Help us? You led us into a death trap all because you're selfish!"</p><p>"Me? Selfish? Uh look who's talking!"</p><p>"Well at least I knew we'd be safe!!"</p><p>"Yeah well-" Varian stopped himself short as the anger from Hugo's face disappeared. The blonde was no longer focused on the other, instead he stared straight ahead down the tunnel. "Uh..?"</p><p>"Look." Hugo pointed. Varian turned around, eyes widening in surprise. Off in the distance, he could make out a hole in the wall. Where normally there would just be smooth earth, instead the alchemist could see what looked like stairs leading off the path. The two exchanged looks, not needing to speak a word, before bolting. Their argument was dropped for any glimpse of hope they could find. The stairs weren't long, what little light they had left illuminated the floor they led to. Silently, they walked down, afraid to speak as if it was simply a mirage.</p><p>Neither knew what to expect, but what they didn't predict was a room filled with carvings and statues. In the centre, two stone slabs lay side by side. It didn't take them long to deduce that they had stumbled across a tomb. The two slowly walked inside, taking in everything they could find. At the back stood a depiction of a man and woman kissing, Varian noticing something underneath.</p><p>"Hey look over here!" Varian called, brushing dust off the wall. There seemed to be writing, but it was a language the alchemist couldn't understand. Luckily, language was a special skill of Hugo's. When the group had first learned this fact, they'd been shocked.</p><p>
  <em>'What? How do you expect me to smooth talk my way through life if I can't even understand the guy?'</em>
</p><p>"Think you can translate this?" The alchemist asked as the other approached. After a quick glance, a smug grin found its way onto Hugo's face.</p><p>"Who do you think I am? Of course I can."</p><p>Clearing his voice, Hugo began to read the text allowed. It told the tale of two lovers, kept away from each other by the war between their villages. Yet, they were determined to be together, and learned magic to create the tunnels. The tunnels shifted to lose anyone who followed, but with love, the two were always able to find each other. One day the man didn't show up, he had died in the war. Outraged, the woman unleashed her power on the villages. She would have destroyed everyone, yet instead she used her magic to declare the war over, and together everyone built a new city of which they would share. The city was named after the lovers, and Varian recognized it as the capital of the earth kingdom, where they had recently been.</p><p>"<em>Love is brightest in the dark</em>." Hugo finished. The two looked at each other, then at the statues above. An idea flashed through Varian's mind. An idea that made him flush a deep red.</p><p>"I..." The alchemist bit his lip, gaining the attention of the other. "I have a crazy idea."</p><p>Hugo would never admit he was a bit scared. If Varian thought it was crazy, he was inclined to believe him. "Well shoot." The other went silent, before shaking his head.</p><p>"No no, it's stupid..." He mumbled. Hugo sighed.</p><p>"It's not like we have anything else to go off of."</p><p>Varian looked at the blonde, who could almost hear the gears in his head grinding. There was a weird expression on his face, the low lighting barely concealing the bright blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"Well...I don't know, I just..." Varian sighed, "I was thinking, the legend says that love will be your guide..."</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, the blonde decided to nudge him on. "Right."</p><p>"...And here it says that love is brightest in the dark...and has a picture of two people kissing..." The alchemist trailed off, not able to make eye contact with the other. Hugo still wasn't getting it.</p><p>"...Okay, and?"</p><p>Varian huffed in frustration, "What I'm trying to say is...what if we kissed?" Hugo's face exploded in red, and for the first time ever he thanked their light for getting darker.</p><p>"U-us? Kissing?" The thought made his head spin. Unbeknownst to the other, this was not the first time the blonde had pictured the two lips locked. Hugo could feel his confident persona slipping, he needed to say something. "You're right goggles that is crazy, I-I mean us kissing? That'd be...bad..."</p><p>Varian frowned. "W-well I didn't realize it was such a horrible option...sorry I suggested it." He tried to keep the embarrassment from his voice, failing miserably. Hugo scrambled for a reply.</p><p>"N-no no I mean, um, if it was a choice between kissing you and dying..."</p><p>Varian scoffed, turning around and marching for the exit.</p><p>"What! I'm saying I'd rather kiss you than die! That's a compliment!" But it was too late. Varian had left the room, leaving a very embarrassed blonde. Hugo groaned, dragging his hands down his face.</p><p>"I'm an idiot..."</p><p>--:::------::-------------------&gt;♡&lt;--------------------::------:::---</p><p>There was only a few minutes left.</p><p>Any moment the light would go out, only glowing enough to see a few feet in front of them. Neither had exchanged words since the tomb, mutually agreeing to stay silent. With the clock counting down, Hugo knew he had to do something. Without thinking, he grabbed the other man's hand, halting their walk. It seemed the blonde had hurt him more than he thought, as once stopped, the alchemist still refused to turn around and face him.</p><p>"Varian..." Hugo whispered. He could feel the hand in his clench. It was rare that the thief used his name, to say he was thrown off guard was an understatement. "Varian the light's gonna go out any second." Varian slowly turned around, a grim expression on his face.</p><p>"What do we do?" The alchemist's voice was quiet and weak. It hurt Hugo to see the man this way, all hope lost. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart.</p><p>"Let's try it."</p><p>Varian's head whipped up to meet his gaze. "What?"</p><p>"The...love thing..."</p><p>Neither needed to say more to know what Hugo was talking about.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Varian placed his shaky hands on the blonde's shoulders. If the other noticed his nerves, he didn't say anything. The alchemist never predicted his first kiss would be in a dark cave, counting down the seconds to their death sentence. His little crush certainly did not help calm his panic. But, this was for their survival, at least that's what he told himself.</p><p>Hugo wrapped an arm around the others back, gently pulling him against his chest. He prayed Varian couldn't hear his heart beating wildly. This certainly wasn't the ideal location to share their first kiss. He hoped someday, they'd have a chance to retry.</p><p>They could almost count the seconds remaining of their light.</p><p>5</p><p>Hugo couldn't help himself from staring at the other, the soft glow and flushed expression driving him insane.</p><p>4</p><p>Varian had never noticed how gorgeous the other man's emerald eyes truly were.</p><p>3</p><p>The alchemist could feel a hand gently cup his cheek, helping guide him.</p><p>2</p><p>Their faces inched closer and closer.</p><p>1</p><p>Their eyes closed.</p><p>0</p><p>The light went out as their lips connected. It was a bit awkward at first with Varian's lack of experience, but luckily Hugo was there to guide them. It wasn't perfect, but that didn't stop it from feeling absolutely amazing. Soft lips moved against each other in harmony, sending sparks through their skin. The thief prayed they'd make it out alive, just to be able to remember this moment.</p><p>Almost like a light switch, beautiful stones on the tunnel ceiling began to glow, shining down on the two. Yet, neither broke apart. Both men never wanted it to stop. Varian's arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, unconsciously pulling him in closer. Hugo melted at the feeling, allowing the alchemist to do as he pleased.</p><p>Eventually, to the dismay of the men, the kiss had to end. Slowly their faces parted, both feeling drunk on love. They stood there in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow. Varian was the first one to notice the lights as his eyes flicked upwards, widening at the sight.</p><p>"Hugo..." He whispered, as the blonde followed his gaze to the ceiling. The sight of their goal seemed enough to snap them from their trance, the men jumping away from each other like fire.</p><p>"I-I guess it worked." Hugo mumbled. They were both happy with their success, yet longed to be connected once more. Varian nodded in agreement, a bright smile creeping onto his face. He stuck out his hand towards the other, nearly buzzing with joy. Hugo gave him a confused look, and the alchemist could only laugh.</p><p>"Come on, I thought you didn't want those 'amateurs' to beat us?" Varian shook his outstretched hand, and finally he got the memo. Hugo slipped his hand into the others, the smile becoming infectious. It wasn't long before the two were running, matching smiles and hand in hand.</p><p>Neither could be happier.</p><p>--:::------::-------------------&gt;♡&lt;--------------------::------:::---</p><p>You can only imagine how embarrassed the men had been when they found out they didn't need to kiss.</p><p>It didn't take long for them to reach the exit. The shifting tunnels had taken them a lot closer to their goal than anticipated. Unfortunately, they lost, everyone else already waiting for them outside. Varian had never felt a bigger relief when he saw everyone standing there. While him and Hugo had found a way out, there was no guarantee that the others had as well. That's when a thought struck him.</p><p>"Wait, how did you get out?"</p><p>Nuru looked over to him with a smile. "Well after we were separated, we decided to try the love thing." She shrugged nonchalantly. "We all just shared things we liked about each other and hugged it out, then the ceiling began to glow and boom."</p><p>"Is that not what you did?" Yong piped up from his seat on Prometheus. Varian and Hugo glanced at each other, making a silent agreement.</p><p>"Yep!" Hugo said, a little too forcefully. "Just...hugged it out..."</p><p>While everyone prepared their descent down the mountain, the two men could only stand in silence. They looked at each other, embarrassed flushes creeping onto their cheeks. It only took a few seconds before Hugo burst out laughing, Varian soon joining.</p><p>"Hey what's so funny?!" Yong yelled over to them, only receiving louder laughter in response. What they did might not have been necessary, but neither regretted it.</p><p>Sometimes believing in love isn't so stupid after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>